


让我们忘却黎明

by natsu_maggie



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, reluctance(不大明白为什么作者太太要加这个tag明明就是你情我愿的啊_(:зゝ∠)_), 乱伦梗, 脏话注意, 轻微焦虑, （原作者标签）非血亲乱伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_maggie/pseuds/natsu_maggie
Summary: 杰森一直很想知道对迪克来说自己是什么：兄弟，朋友，或者与此完全不同的存在？他得到了答案，但得到答案的方式和他想象得不太一样。





	让我们忘却黎明

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Let's Forget the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364013) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



> 原作者Notes：  
> 所以是酱的，杰森是个爱生气的缺关注会死的问题儿童，不服来打我啊（你打不到XD）  
> 本文没有明确的时间线，但我是在看到杰森像个前辈痴汉一样模仿夜翼的那本刊后写的，所以那本是我角色理解的参照吧大概

杰森从来都不承认这点，但其实他一直都很想知道迪克是否将他当做家人。当然，他已经被他们不情不愿地重新接纳为蝙蝠家的一员，但这不是一码事。迪克管提姆和达米安叫“我的小弟弟”时远比叫杰森要更加发自肺腑。

他知道这不是任何人的错。迪克对帮助提姆训练远比对帮自己要上心，而他和达米安的关系是对蝙蝠侠与罗宾的关系的传承。但对他，如果他听到的传闻属实，迪克甚至没去他的葬礼。

但即便如此，杰森发现自己仍旧会不时地想到这个问题。当然，大多数是在夜晚悄悄滑向黎明，他独自坐在楼顶发呆，嘴里嚼着便利店买来的三明治的时候。

而不是在喉咙里含着迪克·格雷森的阴茎的时候。

说起来，后者也不是什么经常会发生的事。所以今晚从各种意义上来说，无论在哪方面都不太寻常。

他经常会在战斗过后肾上腺素飙升，比一个理性的文明人要更加易燃易爆那么一点儿。但鉴于杰森已经用了很长的时间穷尽了所有方法成功证明了自己从来就不是个理性的文明人，所以对他来说在干过架的地方撸上一发并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。

但今晚不一样。今晚，因为随便什么鬼的原因，轮到迪克出现了同样的问题。杰森注意到了，并且没能把脱口而出的情色邀约吞回肚子里。自此，他们之间的清清白白的关系正式成为了历史。

他用屁股将迪克固定在自己身下，在混凝土地面上磨蹭着寻找最合适的角度。他们正缩在一间废弃的仓库里，如果足够幸运的话这里今晚不会发生任何地下交易。至少在他们操完之前不会。迪克拉开了下半身制服前面的拉链，杰森坐在他双腿之间，头快速地前后摆动着，努力吞吐嘴里的那根东西。正是在这个时候，那一系列矫情巴拉的“我是你的谁”的想法又开始在他的脑子里冒泡了。

他尝试通过加快进程来转移自己的注意力。他拉起迪克，与他交换急迫的、潮湿的深吻，伸手直接扒掉了对方的裤子。但即便是在迪克射在他手里、靠着他的颈窝急促地喘息时，他也仍然无法停止思考那个问题。

他们现在在做的这档子事——迪克正在爱抚他，触碰他——这意味着他的确没拿他当‘兄弟’看，对吧？是男人从未将他视作兄弟，还是说这只是最近刚刚开始出现的某种变质？难道说他性感火辣到足以让迪克忽视他们那虽然虚伪可笑但毕竟还是存在的名义上的家人关系？妈的，这可真是细思恐极。

幸运的是，迪克开始沿着他的身体向下舔吻，并将他的阴茎含进了自己紧致、湿热的口腔里。这倒是真的足以让杰森在这几分钟之内保持大脑空白，什么都不想地瘫软融化成一滩黏稠的液体。

在他重新恢复意识时，他发现自己正揪着迪克的头发操进他的喉咙。迪克正眉头紧皱——即便他仍然带着他的多米诺面具，杰森仍然能看出来这点。但同时，他的一只手消失在了他腿部的阴影间，不需要发挥多少想象力就能勾勒出那只手正在做些什么。男人吞吃他的阴茎发出的啧啧水声令杰森的脚趾在长靴中紧紧蜷缩，而且他也能听到自己粗重的喘息在墙面与肉体之间回荡。

“操、操、操！”他低吼，使劲拽着迪克的头发直到他突然毫无征兆地射了出来。

“就这样别动待一会儿。上帝啊。”

“说个‘请’字又不会死。”迪克说，抹去嘴角边沾到的精液。杰森傻笑了一声。“这又不是学前班，难道还要我教你这点吗，兄弟？”

沉默。

杰森一直觉得“安静得地上掉根针都听得见”这种比喻纯属扯淡，但现在，此时此刻，他意识到了自己大错特错——如果现在有针掉在地上他肯定听得见。他和迪克无言地凝视着彼此，多米诺面具遮掩着瞪大的眼睛，像是第一次看见对方真正的样子。这一时刻与其说是童话一般的一眼万年不如说是一个操他大爷地狗屎的瞬间。他们一直在试图避免发生这种情况，可那些被刻意忽视、绝口不提的种种一切终究还是浮出了水面。

他们之间的气氛改变了。杰森不知道这算好事还是坏事，反正他绝不会只是坐在这里干等着答案出现。他倾身用双手攥紧迪克的制服，将对方拖入另一个深吻之中。那一瞬间他真诚地希望迪克会把他推开，但迪克只是呼吸停滞了几秒，然后便用全力吻了回来。

很好。也就是说，他们今天成功加深了对彼此的了解。杰森做出总结。可喜可贺。

他一把把迪克推到墙边并爬到了他的身上，将他们被唾液润泽过的性器抵在了一起。迪克颤抖着，在唇齿交缠间发出叹息，但他的手在杰森的腰侧徘徊不定，像是不知道要怎么对他才好。

杰森抓住他的一只手摸向自己的屁股。“摸我啊，”他喘息着亲吻迪克的下巴，嘴唇在他的高领制服边缘露出来的那一小块皮肤来回磨蹭。

他听到了迪克倒吸冷气的声音，但最终，迪克没有把手抽回来。“杰森……”  
“想操我吗，嗯？想操你的小弟弟吗？”

“停——停下。”

“你烦够了没。我想要你进来，插到我里面。”杰森已经不知道自己在做什么了，他甚至不知道自己为什么不能闭嘴别再说这些胡话。他更快地晃动着自己的屁股，在迪克耳边的敏感处喘息磨蹭。“想要你让我舒服起来。你也想的吧？你想让我高潮，对吗？”

迪克情不自禁地昂起了头，后脑紧贴着混凝土墙壁。他喘息着，用双手抓紧了杰森的屁股。杰森感觉到自己快要胜利了。

“就是这样，哥哥。对我好点，使劲操进来。我能感觉到你多想要这个，迪基鸟，嗯——”

迪克用一个粗暴的亲吻堵了他的嘴，将两人掉了个个让自己得以趴在他的身上，开始专心致志地努力把杰森扒光。杰森本能地将自己的腿缠上迪克的腰，但这让脱他衣服这项工作变得极为困难。迪克甩开了杰森的夹克，但在脱贴身铠甲时遇上了麻烦，于是转而去趴他的裤子，内裤与长靴。他在每一处逐渐暴露的皮肤上印上亲吻与充满爱意的舔咬，这让杰森在他的爱抚下逐渐失去理智。

“进来，”杰森不耐烦地嘶吼，屁股摇晃着触碰迪克仍旧被制服与武装手套包裹的手。“插进来，求你……”

迪克在他的双腿间低声说，“我没有带润滑剂。”

“……迪克格雷森没有随身携带润滑剂？？”

“夜翼不会。你闭嘴。”

杰森笑了出来。“还是得靠我。”他挥手指了一下他那堆被脱下来的衣服。“夹克口袋。内袋。左边那个。”

迪克没动。杰森一低头，看到男人挑眉，“哇，红头罩随身携带润滑剂？”

“红头罩比任何人都清楚生活总会操蛋地出其不意。你懂得——”

迪克鼻尖皱起，挥手打断了他。“行了，闭嘴吧。”

杰森大笑出声。这些小插曲差点就能让他成功分神不去注意他的心脏跳得有多快。也许这样没什么大不了。虽然一旦他们真的操在一起两人一团乱麻的关系会怪上加怪，但他能接受这个。

当然也有可能迪克只是很擅长在精虫上脑时表现得冷静又无动于衷。只有时间能证明一切。

杰森的胡思乱想被沾着润滑剂的手指按压穴口的触感打断了。他抬头看向迪克，男人拉链大开，制服半褪堆在大腿处的样子相当赏心悦目，只可惜制服这种手套与袖子连在一起的设计对一夜情活动来说实在不怎么友好。

他还有空想这些只说明了一件事，那就是迪克还没有真正操进来。他恶狠狠地盯着迪克。

“你是想这样傻愣着一晚上，”他开口，声音因喘息而断断续续，“还是让你的弟弟好好爽上一发？”

因为多米诺面具的视野限制他看不清迪克的眼睛，但他发誓他看看到迪克的眼神暗晦了下来。也许是因为迪克下巴颏的线条的收紧，或者他的姿势、他的呼吸的变化——总之，有某种几秒之前还并不存在的东西出现了。这让迪克向前倾身捏着他的下巴将他拖入一个粗暴的吻，直至它消失为止。

“你确定？”他贴着杰森的嘴唇问道。“如果你现在拒绝我也——”

杰森抓住了他的肩膀。

“看在上帝慈爱的份上迪克格雷森，如果你不在三秒内把你的手指捅进我的屁股里我就去坐你脸上让你舔我舔到你脸被我压麻你听见了吗。”

“好。”迪克回答，声音短促而明快。“我知道了。信息已接收。”

迪克的一根手指插了进来，杰森到达了极乐。

他有过被人操的经历，但被迪克格雷森的手指操有着完全不同的意义。迪克格雷森，他的兄长，他名义上而非血缘上的兄长。这让他战栗着弓起背脊，催促迪克快点再给他一根手指。

他不好说哪个景象更令人血脉贲张：迪克涨红的脸，还是因操纵手指进进出出而绷紧的手臂肌肉硬朗的线条。迪克的肩没有杰森宽，也没有杰森那么壮硕，但他的动作充满自信，让杰森下意识地在他手指的进攻下扭动身体，试图蹭着向后退。然后他改变了角度，恰到好处地摸上了正确的地方。而杰森，他像要昏过去一般颤抖着闭上眼睛，脑子被极致的快乐搅成一团浆糊。

“就现在，”他呻吟着，用脚后跟磕了一下迪克的背将他拖得更近。“操我啊。操我啊哥哥。插进来，操我……”

“嘘。”迪克低头吻他，一次，两次，这些吻太过温柔单纯，在这样的情景下竟反而显得热烈深情。他抽出手指，给自己的阴茎涂上润滑剂，而杰森则因为骤然被抽离的失落感而小声哀鸣。

“就……就都交给我吧。小弟弟。”

他最后那个称呼咬字很轻，但对杰森来说仍然像是三百六十度环绕的立体声一样清晰而无处不在。杰森呼出一口气，双手紧紧地攥着迪克的肩膀，或抱着他的背，揉着他的屁股，使劲将他锁在自己怀里。迪克湿润的龟头插进了他的后穴，用另一个亲吻吞下了他所有的呻吟。

迪克进入得很顺利，杰森努力地放松着自己，将那根东西一点点地吞进自己体内。他张着嘴在迪克的唇下喘息，双腿环绕着迪克的腰。他感觉自己被那么彻底地打开，变得那么的脆弱不堪，但同时又因为迪克正覆在他身上而感到前所未有的安全。被需要。

上帝啊，他就是个傻瓜。

当迪克开始动的时候，他们仍然唇舌交缠，难舍难分。一开始迪克抽送得很慢，但当他意识到杰森能承受更多时，他开始加快速度。迪克的脊背因冰凉的汗水而变得湿滑，刘海被汗水黏在额头。杰森半睁着眼着他，惊愕于被情欲摧毁成一团糟的迪克是多么美丽动人。他忍不住想，迪克是会愿意记住这一晚呢，还是会在穿上衣服后的第一秒就开始假装今天晚上的所有事情都没发生过。他下意识地抓挠着迪克的皮肤，想留下点痕迹让迪克想无视也无视不了。

他们的身上都有一堆伤口。他能从迪克臀部的耸动与紧咬的牙关中感受到对方正忍耐疼痛，而他自己也是，心脏快跳出喉咙，大腿隐隐作痛。做爱的时候他们从头到尾都没停下过亲吻，但这几乎是无意识的行为，对于现在的他们来说，获得快感与愉悦是超越一切的最高指令。他们缠做一团，牙齿在亲吻中磕在一起，额头紧贴着额头，呻吟声大得足以令任何路过附近的人听见。

他感觉到了迪克正在加快抽送的速度。他找准机会从永无止境的亲吻里脱身，拉下迪克的头将嘴唇凑到他的耳边。

“让我高潮吧，哥哥。”他在他耳边呢喃，声音如此甜蜜，喘息如此破碎。在他的引导下，迪克凌乱不堪地射在了他的体内。

迪克把脸埋在他的肩窝里，他确信迪克在高潮时发出了近乎于抽泣的声音。但杰森很难分神去关注迪克，因为他自己离那一刻就差那么一点点——他的阴茎顶着迪克的腹部，而迪克的阴茎正好戳着他的前列腺，逼出了他压在喉咙底的呻吟。终于，迪克伸出一只手挤到他们紧贴的身体之间给他撸射了。这回轮到杰森因高潮而失神，头高高昂起，磕在坚硬的混凝土地上。

在迪克从他的身体中退出来，低头靠在他胸口凌乱地喘息时，杰森的思绪忽然跳到了泰坦尼克号里的那个场景。罗斯与杰克十指交缠，对他说“你在发抖”。就像迪克现在那样。

所以杰森放任自己流露出更多的依恋与喜爱。他抓住迪克的手，与他十指交缠。他感觉到迪克比之前更放松了一点，便忍不住开始猜测迪克现在在想些什么。是他现在这个样子有多么狼狈不堪乱七八糟呢，还是在计划怎么能避免尴尬优雅退场。

但这些都无所谓了。杰森找到了他的答案。无论之后的未来他们之间会发生什么，起码他都拥有这个晚上。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者个人碎碎念：  
> 这篇该怎么说……虽然是肉而且其实挺甜但还是一刀插在了我胸口（。）杰森那种“知道自己并不会被爱”的心理前提和摆脱不掉的不安全感真是……看的人太难过了。这篇里杰森的感情我个人理解大概在走出来与没走出来之间，所以即会为自己争取对方的亲近（如果不是兄弟式的那么就来情人式的），但内心会不断做好对方（只是想来一发根本没有任何对自己的感情）的心理铺垫，让自己无论得到什么样的反应都不会太难过。这种在卑微与光明正大地追求感情之间摇摆的感觉太……啊QAQ  
> 原作者太太的心理描写非常扎心，没戳到点大概是译者笔力不够的锅orz 英文也不算很难安利大家去看原文！以及给原文点kudos！
> 
> 以及这个太太的桶受文都辣到爆炸啊啊啊啊大家吃我安利！！


End file.
